Coincidence does not exist, only lies
by FoulkseyDarkRose
Summary: After aiding Katherine Pierce, which did not end at all well, Belarossa and her best friend Trevor run for their lives. Unbeknownst to him, there is not something Belarossa is telling her best friend. And she plans to never have to. Now, they are tired of running but Belarossa has the best two people, who can obtain what she needs to end all of their problems, Bela and Rose.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**_Belarossa's POV_**

* * *

_Belarossa had laid her only miniature drawing of herself on the center of the room, as she had been informed to do. When he entered, she could barely contain her disbelief. Yet he had listened to her carefully and set out some basis terms for their deal._

_"My Lord, I pray we speaketh of our agreement to no soul." Belarossa Talbot begged to the man standing above her. He was powerful and the richest lord for many miles around the hallowed town of Mystic Falls. She held her breath and she wobbled of slight in her floor-low curtsey._

_"Dear Belarossa – do not worry of such things. I like to keep my business genuinely privy. Your neighbour's will not ever own an inkling of thought questioning your part in this sorrowful accident. " Klaus Mikaelson's infamous faultless tone was full of comprehension. It was intriguing as to why he had grasped her situation so easy, so well, as though he knew personally what it felt like to have your guardians abuse you every single day... like her. She had prayed for years, ever since her parent's death had triggered the unwanted yet necessary arrival of her distant aunt and uncle. They were the only family she had left now. Why did his Lordship seem to know? Had his ancestors subjected him to suffer the abusive treatments of similar to her own?_

_As she pondered this Belarossa felt Lord Mikaelson's hand be tenderly placed a hand of her head. A symbol of blessing and service. She let out her breath, allowing the trapped air to silently release her lungs of their steel grasp._

_"T- thank you, my Lord. Forever in your debt a-am I."_

_"That you are, dear Bela, forever." Klaus smiled. The pressure on her head vanished and she could see his hand directly below her face. An offering. She barely touched it as it aided her to stand and face him officially, with a frown on her face._

_"Please, my Lord. I do not understand."_

_Klaus' smile brightened, "For an eternity you shall be under my command and act out my bidding as I shall please." The air in the room seemed to still, frozen. Heard of his menacing wishes she had, but never had she ever thought he would believe in slavery. Even He seemed above that. And yet, here he was, saying she will be his slave and solider for the rest of her life._

_"All my life, Lord? To serve you?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. He had promised he would not cause her to regret this deal she had proposed. He had promised._

_"I shall turn you, love." Klaus walked away from her towards the table against the ruddy sand-stone wall she was facing. Belarossa considered escaping for he was causing fear in her veins to bubble and boil; bile raising in her throat back. Yet she stayed, almost hypnotised by his graceful movement. How his clothes swayed against his unnaturally firm muscles. This man was greater than the knights at the court of Camelot. He ran his own court, and he could. His following was massive, mostly consisting of hopeful women suitors, his own family and close friends. Lord Klaus Mikaelson could attain any woman in the land of England, Her eyes followed his hands searching through the papers upon the desk with a yearning hunger. Scary as he was, he was also a preternaturally handsome man._

_" Here!" He said with a flourish. The subtle sliver knife he was holding sliced cleanly through her thoughts._

_"A-are you going to kill me, my lord?" Belarossa backed away slowly. Her slender, long hands were out in front of her. Like her deceased father had taught her, as a child, to calm down rabid dogs. She felt awfully scandalous immediately as the memory flooded back. Was the Lord Niklaus a rabid dog to her?_

_"Why would I do such an atrocious thing, darling? No, I am going to turn you into a vampire." The words seemed to echo around the candle-lit room, penetrating into the dark shadows of the night. Hairs stood up on her arms. Pimples erected, and not from the coolness of the bed dwelling space._

_"My Lord?!" She squeaked. She had blinked and in a second he was directly before her. Nearly nose to nose. She tried to jump backwards once more but Belarossa had reached contact with the wall. She kept her eyes glued to the knife due to her deadly anxiety of it disappearing into her chest. To her surprise, he cut shallowly. His own blood fell from his wrist to the wooden floor._

_Drip. Drop._

_He shoved the bloody wrist to her mouth. The fluid trickled down her unforgiving throat. She wanted to scream, but she could not. Tears soon began to flood her deathly white cheeks. This moment seemed to last forever. Just her, him and the twisted gentle embrace._

_Drip. Drop_

_"You must kiss me to seal our deal, little one." He told her whilst pulling the limb away. She felt herself gawk like gormless jester at him. Shock. Niklaus, however, looked smug with himself._

_Drip. Drop._

_"My Lord -"_

_Drip._

_"I said Miss Talbot, you must do this to complete our contract, Or else you will have to suffer the abuse from your uncle and aunt until they die. Which choice is the better, I wonder?"_

_Drop._

_Silence overcame them both and they battled with their sheer of will. His blue-blooded eyes the colour of the cloudless sky were hard to argue with. Then those pupils dilated and she found herself physically unable to say no. Witchcraft, she wondered._

_"Y-Yes. Let it b-be so." Her shaky voice begged him. She just wanted to leave his presence. To run from his... his.. manipulation. Once moment he was kind and the next a potential murderer. Belarossa quickly glanced around the room, in desperation. Each window looked out to a road from each, from this large house in the center of a crossroad._

_Then, with a forceful kiss to her mouth, he snapped her neck like a twig beneath his tender hands._

_She felt nothing._

* * *

_**A/N: I apologise if this has a weird timeline or if there's any events I have missed or got the details incorrect from either show. It ****will ****have some slight alterations just to make everything fit together but other than that, it should be understandable. Thanks for reading **_

_**-FoulkseyDarkRose**_


	2. Katerina

**Rose POV**

* * *

"Help, please help me," Rose could hear a small voice from the front door. There was several impatient and hard bangs on the wood. Rose stood against a wall, bracing for a fight. After listening for a heart beat, which she could hear pulsating rapidly, she nodded at her seated companion. The old woman put down her knitting on her ageing rocking chair and left the room. Rose heard the door creak slightly, and a cool breeze played with her hair even from the other room. "Please, help me," The voice whimpered again.

"I don't invite strangers into my home." The old woman said, just as Rose had compelled her to do, If anyone but Trevor come to the cottage the old woman was told to send them on their way. No one could know Rose was here, not after her agreement with Klaus. As soon as the and Trevor got enough money they were going to travel far from there. Soon, they would runaway from their hide out in the woods.

"No," The young girl argued. Rose took aback at how surprisingly firm the girl was considering she was obviously out of breath, "Trevor. He said that you'd help me." Rose froze. Trevor...what had he done? This was obviously the girl, Katerina something, whom had him infatuated for months. He had moped around the cottage – dreaming about a girl with tumbling brunette hair and doe-like eyes - whenever he wasn't at court. It made Rose thoroughly annoyed often of late.

She walked to the door, and pulled it wider so she could see this whore goddess of a girl for herself. Envy. The girl was young, beautiful and her eyes obviously held intelligence of somewhat. Rose turned away from the door and clenched her fists. Eyes scrunched shut.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She cursed. Rose returned to the door and said to the old woman, "Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat."

Rose knew she was going to regret this as she led the girl into the makeshift dwelling area. The old woman returned disobediently to knitting her mittens. The girl came in, breathing heavy as though she was making a point. Rose looked at the old woman and hissed at her to do as she was told. Once she was gone, Rose took her seat.

"You must be Rose. Thank you." The girl began. She even had a hypnotic voice, a chilling amenity she shared in common with the Lord Niklaus. Katerina pulled an object from her petticoats. "Trevor said to show you this. To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom." Bile at the sight of the moonstone rose up her throat. Nothing had made Rose feel like a price on her head as much as this since that dreaded night with Klaus... but she must not think of such things. She shook her head.

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked dryly. She cleared her throat.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." The girl reasoned, holding the stone higher. As if it would make any difference to the predicament.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose would no doubt know this first hand if she did not turn Katerina in to Niklaus contiguously. Katerina seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid."

"I am risking nothing." Rose grabbed Katerina by one dainty arm and dragged her out of the room with more force than needed. How dare she come and risk their lives? This girl should have just allowed herself to die, if it meant others were saved. Damn. Rose knew this girl being dragged beside her was the better part of the female gentry at court; rumours of her appearance by Niklaus' side were so plentiful and tantalising that even lowly Rose had heard them. Katerina was small of height, slight in the waist and wore flatteringly beautiful dresses to show it all off. Rose, as she pushed open the door to a spare room, grimaced when she remembered she was wearing only her simple brown riding dress that day. No aristocratic woman would have allowed a guest into their house whilst wearing such a thing. She threw Katerina onto the rickety bed and told her, "At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy."

It was a good thing she was not a noble woman at all, for noble women were the weak and vulnerable ones. No, Rose was a fighter. She had to be if she was going to survive when the Hell Hounds came. And she needed to be strong was she walked away from the girl she had locked in an inescapable room. The girl who she had just condemned to die.

"No! No!" The girl screeched and struck the door with several consecutive bangs. It was strength that allowed Belarossa to take the refreshments for herself and drink from the old woman's neck.

As she was waiting for Trevor to return home from no doubt a court-wide search for this girl, she pondered her deal. It was simple. Her abusive carers die; she gets to live. Until ten years later, where the hell hounds come for her. She was not afraid of death as a human, for Heaven had always seemed promising and Rose had always wanted to meet an angel. No longer this was her situation. Niklaus had turned her into a monster. A blood-craving monster who lived forever unless killed by fire, decapitation or a stake to the heart. This meant... Rose gritted her teeth as she remembered what an old witch had told her. This meant that her dealer – Klaus – could call on the hounds whenever he wanted. _Ever._

That's why she had to hide, so that she annoyed him not.

For Niklaus was a demon, a child of Lucifer himself. There was much folklore upon this in books and such like yet she did not believe much of it. That, however, she _could _believe. The only question was: how did he become a vampire also? Belarossa knew his story much have many chapters more she had let to learn. But she will. Rose would search forever if she had to find his weakness, and how to kill him. She certainly needed help and she knew she deserved it.

A euphonious smell awoke her from her slumped thoughtfulness. Blood. She hurried to Katerina's room but saw none of her favourite drink. This girl was wearing her patience thin, out of annoyance Belarossa glanced out of the slight window to her left. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.


	3. Better You Than I

**Continued Rose POV**

_A euphonious smell awoke her from her slumped thoughtfulness. Blood. She hurried to Katerina's room but saw none of her favourite drink. This girl was wearing her patience thin, out of annoyance Belarossa glanced out of the slight window to her left. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw..._

* * *

"It's nightfall. Time to go." She tells the girl. The light outside the window was the same colour as the girl's tumbling long, curly hair. Dark. It's then that she sees it, the blood. Katerina's dress was a dark burgundy therefore she did not see it at first glance. Her entire right side is soaked. Rose feels her vampiric eyes give away for a second, then she braced herself.

"When did this happen?"

"In the woods, I tripped." The girl glanced sideways out of her peripherals and Rose could hear her heart beat quickening.

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose started forward to her, and the girl held up some resistance. She was definitely hiding something for she soon found that Katerina's hand concealed a knife. Rose snatched it, and through it out of the window with excellent aim.

"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." The girl begs pitifully.

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." She bit her own wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Much like what Klaus had done to her. She shivered yet watched as the girl's wounds healed.

"No. No!" The girl mumbled around the wrist in her mouth, trying to push away. Rose grabs the back of her head firmly. If this girl dies, then Niklaus would punish Trevor and certainly find out that Belarossa had aided the two lovers. Hell hounds. That could not happen. Not yet.

A loud bang shocked Rose enough to pull away from Katerina. Trevor flew in with his own vampiric speed. Many a time Rose regretted turning him, no matter how lonely she had been.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Rose ran to him and pushed him to the wall. She noticed his deep brown eyes were full of worry and his chestnut mane was matted as though his hands had been run through them a great deal.

"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning that girl to him." Rose said to him, more angry with her best friend than she had ever been before. Even more so than when he had unintentionally killed an innocent child when he had first turned.

"He will sacrifice her."

"Then so be it!"

"I love her, Rose." He said, as though it was a great enough explanation. This girl had enough suitors to last her a life time. Why had not the others come to her aid? Why did it have to be Trevor? But Rose already knew the answer to that: it was because he was noble and true. He was far more noble than Lord Elijah – Niklaus' elder brother – who was well-known for such a distinguishing feature of persona.

"H-he'll kill you." She sobbed, the terror of the situation finally becoming a painful torn in her side. She gripped her best friend with most of her might. "He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Trevor returned the hug. She felt his jaw clinch in determination on her shoulder.

"Then we shall run until we die."

A muffled bump from Katerina's room alerted the two of them. With a confused look at each other, Rose found herself running toward the girl once more. What she saw there...

The rope was tight against the ceiling beam, making creaking noises that would have given a child nightmares in the dark. Katerina's body swung from side to side. Her neck. Broken. Her heart dead.

"No, no, no... my love!" Trevor cried, and gripped her body trying to release her elegant neck from its penetrating hold.

"Trevor -"

"She's dead, Rose! No, I love her! NO!" He hit the wall beside him out of frustration. The whole he made was big enough to fit the rocking chair.

"Trevor, she's not dead. She's in transition." Rose held her breath as he began to shake. He ran to Rose, took the knife out of her extended hand and cut Katerina down. He laid her tenderly on the bed. Rose felt a jolt in her heart-strings. There was nothing more that she hoped for than to see Trevor with a girl, happy. Nevertheless she knew Katerina was not that girl. There was something about her..

"Ma'am! Come in here and help us ready for her!" Rose called down the hallway. The woman came to the room with milk, home-made biscuits and a blanket. Belarossa sighed. The compulsion trick was not as witty and intelligent as she would have hoped.

The old he woman sat on a chair in the corner closet to Katerina, her platter on her lap at the ready, when the girl woke up with an intake of breath.

"What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." Trevor said, almost laughing with joy at seeming her alive. Katerina looked taken aback. It was painful for Rose to watch, for she knew this was the moment where Trevor's heart would break.

"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough." She told him with haughty indiscretion. Poor precious, little did she know that was exactly what she and Trevor were planning on doing. To survive.

"It was enough for me."

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you, to help her escape and me, to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose stepped backwards and retrieved a stake Trevor had made by the hole in the wall.

"And for that I'm sorry." The girl dared to reply directly into Rose's emerald eyes.

"As am I…. for this." She rushed over to Katerina with the stake, aiming for her heart. She prayed to God that Trevor would forgive her. Thankfully, Katherine caught the old woman. The nearly deadly blow hit the old woman in her shoulder. Rose did not care, she was just an added extra to the charming cottage. Katerina, however, took a lick from her blood; extracted did her fangs and eyes veining for the first time as a vampire

"Please understand." Said the girl, the old woman's blood coating her lips like a balm.

"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose said with a dangerous hostility. She was incredibly close to killing the rat. Her and Trevor would have to leave in time of slight.

"Better you die than I." Katerina's voice hardened and cruel unlike herself moments ago. She threw the old woman to Trevor, a fitting farewell gift, and left the cottage with her new-found super speed.

"Whore of a bastard child!" Rose said vulgarly with a venomous feeling in her stomach. Trevor shot her a look of despair before leaving the room, shoulder slumped.

Rose sighed. There was a feeling, lurking at the blurred edges of her brain, that warned her. It warned her that _this _all was the mere beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry there will be more supernatural in the next chapter, with some original plot twist to do with a certain angel... stay tuned!**

**-FoulkseyDarkRose**


End file.
